1. Field
The application relates to imaging device calibration and characterization, specifically to finding an aim position of a measuring device.
2. Prior Art
The area of the invention is related to color calibration and profiling as well as other areas where measurement of light reflecting or emitting devices is involved. In order to conduct a measurement of an area of interest (usually a color patch) a measuring device (colorimeter, densitometer, spectrophotometer or other light sensing device capable of color discrimination) should be aimed to the patch with required accuracy.
Commonly an operator aims the measuring device to an area of interest. For example, some calibration/characterization software applications and systems show the location where the operator should place or aim the measuring device. In other applications and systems position of the measuring device is fixed and position of the patch is ensured by hardware. For example in printers and presses with installed measuring devices, the position of paper is ensured by paper guides with certain tolerance.
However in many case it is beneficial to determine the aim position of the device automatically. Once the aim position of the device is known color patches can be display or printed in that specific position.
For example, some computer monitor calibration software places sequence of white patches on a monitor screen and conducting measurement in order to find a position of the device on the screen. However, this method requires a significant number of measurements.
Thus device aiming can be done manually or automatically. The manual device positioning requires intervention of a human operator and thus significantly limits automation. On the other hand existing algorithms of locating of the aim position of the measuring device requires several measurements and is not time efficient since measurement acquisition is a slow process.